A. Overview In this section we describe our plans for establishing a pilot project program, opportunities to initiate collaborative projects with researchers at other CCNEs through Alliance challenge projects, and other trans-Alliance activities. The Center co-director will be responsible for managing the developmental activities unit. The integration of the developmental activities unit into other Center activities is summarized in Section N2: Research Team, and Research Capabilities, Center Organization and Infrastructure.